The present invention relates generally to nano-electronics and, more particularly, to a nano-fluidic field effective device and method for controlled transport of a charged molecule.
It is desirable to develop affordable sequencing of the human genome. For example, the sequencing of the human genome can benefit human health care by assisting in the development of personalized medicine. With current fabrication techniques of nano-electronic devices it is possible to design a synthetic nanoscopic device to manipulate, detect and even sequence DNA which may allow for affordable sequencing the human genome.
FIG. 1 shows a top view of an uncovered nano-fluidic device according to the known art in the field. The electrodes 101 and 102 provide a biasing electric field to drive a charged molecule from the cis chamber 103 to the trans chamber 104. The charged molecule is driven through a nanopore 105. Sensors can be built into the nanopore 105 to sense the bases of the DNA as it is driven through the nanopore 105.
The nano-fluidic devices according to the prior art are difficult to fabricate due to the architecture and necessary size of the nanopore. Further, the nano-fluidic devices according to the prior art cannot adequately confine or conform the DNA within the nanopore resulting in impaired sensing of the DNA bases. Therefore, there is a need for an improved nano-fluidic device and method to control the transport of DNA in order to allow for better sensing of DNA bases.